Something to Say
by I am Lu
Summary: Requested One-shot. I loved her. I really did. And I wanted her to know it. Careshipping - Mikage/Mina x Jack.


Lucarly: This is a request fic for Johnnyd2, whose birthday is on the 10th of May.

Aki: You do requests?

Lucarly: Psh, yeah...If I decide to take them.

Aki: Interesting. Lucarly does not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

* * *

**Something to Say**

**_Jack's POV_**

**_

* * *

_**

I never imagined at the moment she was introduced to me as my handler that I'd eventually marry her. Yes, I, Jack Atlas, actually decided to settle down. It's all very strange, since I never imagined myself getting married, much less falling in love.

She didn't know that though. I mean, she didn't know that I was in love with her; I never told her. Funny, since I didn't have a problem asking her to marry me, yet I can't bring myself to express in words that I love her.

I'm not quite sure why, actually. Was I afraid of her reaction? Or rejection? Or was I simply terrified to use the single most powerful phrase in existence?

She stepped out the bathroom, her slender body covered only by a towel from her shower. I glanced warily up at her from our bed and smiled weakly.

"Morning." I said simply.

"Morning!" she replied brightly with her usual smile before she let down her damp, blue hair from the ponytail it was in. I felt my eyes soften. Her enthusiasm and optimism, even when I was somber, was perhaps why I developed such a deep attraction to her.

It wasn't the first time such attributes had caused me to fall in love.

"So what's going on with you, today?" she asked as she began to brush out her hair in front of a mirror.

"I have a duel against another pro-league duelist in the stadium today; I can't remember his name though." I replied truthfully. Although I had lost my title as king a few years back, I still remained a pro duelist. My salary and hers combined allowed us to live a more than comfortable lifestyle.

"Will it be televised?" she asked without glancing at me.

"I think so." I replied.

"Then I'll be sure to watch. I know you'll win." she said encouragingly, another smile forming on her lips.

"Thank you, Mikage," I began ", that means a lot to me."

"It's nothing," she said as she turned to face me ", you know I love you, and I'm rooting for you; I always have been."

I felt my muscles tense. There she had said the sacred three words: I love you. She had told me before, but it seemed so much more meaningful to me now. Why was that?

"Is something wrong?" she asked, tilting her head slightly. I snapped out my thoughts.

"Uh...nothing," I began as I stood up and bent down, wrapped my arms around her waist, and kissed her gently on the lips ", I'm sorry. I was just...thinking."

I could tell she wanted to question me about what, but she decided against it. Her cheeks suddenly flushed pink, having realized that her body was still only covered by the towel. However, she managed to compose herself and change the subject.

"You know...you've mellowed out a lot since we've gotten married." she said as she brushed herself against my chest. Now it was my turn to blush.

"H-have I?" I stammered. I could feel her nod.

"Mhm; Speaking of marriage, do you know what today is?" she asked.

I was ready for this question; most husbands never are, but I took special care to remember what the day was.

"It's our wedding anniversary." I said simply. She looked delighted.

"You remembered!" she exclaimed while smiling.

"How could I forget?" I said as I sat down before pulling her on to my lap ", I'm taking you out to dinner tonight."

Again, she smiled.

"That sounds fantastic." she said before cupping my cheek and kissing me briefly on the lips. I smirked and gave her another kiss, which she returned. In no time, I was pushed back against the bed and I felt myself reaching around to loosen her the end of her towel-

"-Not 'till tonight, sweetheart," she said, stopping me. I complied and allowed myself to relax. I expected her to get up and begin to dress herself, but instead, she rested her head in the crook of my neck, her warm breath caressing my skin. I smiled and wrapped my arm around her, closing my eyes.

I loved her. I really did. And I wanted her to know it; even if the thought of telling her was terrifying.

"Mikage...there's something I need to tell you tonight." I said plainly. Call it procrastination if you like, but I call it waiting for the right moment. She lifted her head to look straight into my eyes.

"Really? Hm. Well I guess that'll make us even then." she said simply. I blinked.

"What do you mean?" I asked. She laughed quietly before blushing.

"Because...there's something I need to tell you too."

**Fin.**

* * *

Lucarly: Didn't get the reference at the very end? Mikage's pregnant. That's what she has to tell Jack.

Aki: You seem to be really into writing about babies.

Lucarly: I love babies.

Aki: Uh-huh...

Lucarly: So...this story was sort of a study for me. What would married life for Mikage and Jack be like? I think I got it; they're both quiet people, so I think it would be more composed of actions rather than words. And yes, there's a very _subtle_hint of CarJack. Carley can't really be ignored though. Anywho, reviews are love. So if you love me, review. If you don't love me, review anyway.


End file.
